Troyella I never knew you were there
by whatnamehasntbeentakenomg
Summary: This is so surprising- I'm not letting on ANYTHING. Read to find out. A Troyella fanfic. Lets just say there's a continuation! REVIEW PEOPLE!


_**Troyella- I didn't know you were there**_

"And, so, your homework! Research on William Shakespeare and it must be 200 words. No more, no less," declared Ms Darbus.

"Oooooo, great!" said Sharpay. She reached out and squeezed Troy's hand. "Great? No? No, worries, you can copy me."

Troy smiled, nodded, then gave her a quick kiss on her cheek. She smiled up at him

"Dinner at mine." It was not a question- more a command. Troy replied by nodding obediently. Her little lap-dog.

Gabriella pushed past them looking disgusted. Sharpay smirked at her back.

_Poor thing_, she thought. _Such a loner._

_That night, at Sharpay's house, Troy was thinking. She treats me as if I am her mini-poodle! I do not deserve this._

They ate talking, as per normal. Troy put down his spoon.

"Sharpay. Troypay can't exist." he said, grimly. Sharpay's spoon clattered as it hit her plate.

"WHAT?" Sharpay squeaked, hyperventilating. "I'm sorry. But you don't TREAT me with the right respect. Sorry, but it's OVER between us both."

Then, Sharpay burst into tears and cried to him to leave. _O God! Now I'm the loner._

The next morning, after their Drama class, Ms Darbus called him to her desk.

"I'm assigning you a tutor. She astonishing grades, including Drama. Her name is..."

_Please not Sharpay. Please not Sharpay._

"Gabriella Montez. Miss Montez will meet you at Shakeaway every afternoon to tutor you."

_Huh? Who is she? Oh, well, I will see her when I get there..._

Troy strolled into Shakeaway and bought a melon milkshake. A girl with long, curled, brunette hair came up to him.

_Whoa, hot girl alert._

"Hi I'm Gabriella and I'll be tutoring you this month." she said to him. Then she led him to a table and sat him down.

"So. A tutor, huh? Wanna go out tonight? At Monte's." Troy grinned at her.

She looked horrified.

_Bleach! Oh My God. He is NOT my type._

"Sorry. But, no. You are SO not my type. Anyway, your grades have slipped... So I'd like to do questions 1-5 on page 300.

Give them to me in Biology on Monday- latest. I will write you some notes and give them to you now."

She gave him the pages and notes, got up, took her bags, then hurried away from him.

_Looks like Troypay is over…_ Gabriella thought to herself later that night.

"So, Gabs, wanna re-think my offer?" Troy asked her the next week.

"NO. I'm sorry, BUT IT WON'T WORK." exclaimed Gabi.

But slowly and surely, she started to like him.

So when he asked again, she said, "OK… Maybe this could work……

"WHAT?! He DUMPED me for a GEEK???" Sharpay screamed when she heard.

"Call him." Ryan answered simply. "Ask him if he'll give you one more chance at love… at Troypay."

"So, Troy. Give Troypay another chance?" Sharpay practically begged him.

"NO. Now it's Troyella… Get it?" Troy snapped, sighing. "You don't treat me respectfully enough. That's that." Troy hung-up on Sharpay. And he felt good.

"I am so gonna GET that BITCH." Sharpay yelled on the phone to one of her Shar-pets, Trisha.

"Don't worry, Shar," Trisha tried to calm her mad friend. "He'll go off her soon..."

Troy strolled casually into Drama. Things were SO looking good.

He'd dumped Sharpay, he is his tutors' new boyfriend, his Drama and English grades had been raised…

So what could POSSIBLY go WRONG?

"Um dude? You got a b minus on your last Drama… When did she tutor you?" Chad asked Troy.

"Oops… too much making-out suppose……Better start tutoring, huh?" Troy replied sheepishly.

"You will get kicked off the team if your grade doesn't raise to a minus!"

Chad stomped off, angrily. Troy walked off Gabriella-wards.

"So…" Sharpay said to Ryan later. "If Troy doesn't raise his grade wildcats will be best-player short? My ammunition! I will get Troy to think Gabriella wants him to fail and stop basketball! That slut will NOT know what hit her bitch face!" Sharpay applied her lip gloss and walked Troy-wards.

She pulled him to a side before Gabi arrived. _10 minutes_, she thought. _Just enough._

"I'm so sorry," Sharpay whispered. "Gabriella is cheating on you- she's a slut. And she's trying to make you FAIL so that you leave Wildcats!"

Troy looked at her. "How do YOU know?"

"Her last boyfriend, Derek, told me." She is lying so well. Troy now looks uncomfortable- and mad. He walked off silently.

"Gabs? We need to talk."

"What?"

"This thing that we have… it's not going to work. Especially if you're cheating on me."

"WHAT?!!"

"I'm really sorry……"

Troy walked away, leaving Gabriella crying.

_I never knew I am SUCH a good liar! _ Sharpay thought later on. _All was well. Now she just needed to make Troy ask ME out…… It couldn't fail. I am so smart!!_

Gabriella was at Taylor McKenzie house.

"I can't believe he thinks I am CHEATING on him!" she sobbed her eyes out.

"Oh, honey. Don't worry. I know who told him all these lies- it's kinda obvious. Sharpay."

Gabriella gasped. "How does she know about Derek???"

"She doesn't. She just picked a random name. And by coincidence, it turned out to be true," explained Taylor.

"It was the other way round. Derek was cheating on ME," whispered Gabriella. "Then I broke up with him just before we moved here…"

Taylor was thinking hard._ Troy needs to know the truth- before Sharpay can ask him out!! _

Troy walked towards Gabriella.

Gabriella turned to look up at him.

"Taylor told me you wanted to see me……"

"Uh, yeah I did. It's about Sharpay… She was lying to you. I never cheated on Derek. It was more the other way round. Sharpay was desperate. Ever since you dumped her she has been planning to break us up. In the worst ways possible."

Troy looked shocked, hurt and, most of all, way apologetic.

"Gabs, I'm so, so, sorry. I never wanted to hurt you."

Troy pulled Gabriella towards him and kissed her. As he was kissing and hugging her Sharpay walked by...

...and screamed. "NO! I WON'T LET YOU! _OH TROY, HOW COULD YOU?!!"_

Troy let go of Gabriella and looked at Sharpay.

"You lied to me. Now you want me back? You don't respect me- something Gabs here does. I'm like a dog to you. Well guess what? We're NEVER getting back together. Troyella is here and is REAL. So give up and _leave us alone._"

_**Troyella- I never knew you were there... **To be continued_

Preview of continuation:

_**3 months later...**_

_Gabriella picked up the phone and rang Troy._

"_Troy?" she whispered. "I'm pregnant!"_

_Troy gasped on the other end of the phone. "What?! That's great... But you're only 18!"_

"_I know. Cause you are the father of this baby. Oh, Troy what do I do?" _

_This story is to be continued..._

_Sorry, but I couldn't let on anything else!!_


End file.
